April Fools
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Willa is doing some serious thinking about what she should do to Philby. But will he get her first? Rated K for Romance and I don't own Kingdom Keepers.


I do not own Kingdom Keepers (Though I wish I did!)

Willa's POV:

I sat at the edge of the bank with my feet in the water whistling You Got a Friend in me to my self wondering what I should do to Philby, the cutest boy in school and of the keepers, for April fool's day. It was tomorrow after all. Charlene says he likes me like I like him but I'm not sure. So I think I should play it safe by telling him that Maleficent is the best Disney character of all time or that Cruella was a good person. Nah that last one wouldn't work.

Maybe I could tell him that I finished our science project early and turned it in but forgot to put his name on it? Nah, that's just too mean. Maybe, I could tell him that we have a pop quiz on Spanish which is his worst subject (surprisingly). Or maybe, I could no, wait I could, Nah! Ugh! This is useless! How will I ever pull a prank on him? I mean Philby's just Philby! What would he do to me? If he even bothers to try?

I mean if I can't come up with something will Philby? If he does, how will I get him back? Should I throw a water balloon at him? Should I tell him I read his journal? Wait that would be telling the truth. Not an April Fools. Should I tell him that someone is tracking me down? Should I tell him I've been to jail? Ha! That would be great! Maybe I'll do all of those! But then he'd get suspicious. Suddenly I got cold. I felt my feet freeze.

Maleficent? I thought to myself. Could it be her? I tried to stand up but my feet were frozen into the icy water. "Help!" I yelled. Where was everybody? They were somewhere here at the park (Not Disney World just a park.). "Where are they?" Then Philby came out from behind the tree I was sitting nearby and just laughed. "Philby!" I looked at his eyes but they weren't green. This wasn't Maleficent. It was a trick.

"You should really see yourself right now!" he said. "Philby!" I yelled. "Oh its nothing just a little April Fools prank." he explained. "Philby! Its not even April Fools! Its Easter!" I screamed. He stopped laughing "Oh. Well, um, I uh, um, sorry." Philby said sheepishly. He pushed a button in his pocket and the water started to un - freeze. The cold air stopped too. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Well, there is a fan right there and I put a freezer thing in the bank of the river." he said with his head down.

"Its okay."I said quietly. I walked away (once the water melted) changing my song from you got a friend in me to I won't say I'm in love (From Hercules) thinking about what happened. Now I had to get back at him big time. I honestly don't know how I could beat what he just did. I was going to need help from someone but who? Not Philby, Finn or Maybeck because well, you know. Not Amanda or Jess because of Ms. Nash.

"That's it!" I said aloud stopping in my tracks. Then I heard something in the bushes of the house I was stopped in front of. I recognized this house. It was Philby's. I saw him sitting in front of his house staring at the ground. He looked up and when he saw me, he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket and ran inside. That was strange. I continued walking thinking of the glorious plan for tomorrow fooling the same boy who thought today was April 1st.

I called Charlene immediately when I got home ignoring a new text message. From Philby. I asked her if she could help me tomorrow with my idea. She immediately said the all famous three letter word, YES. I lied down on my bed smiling at my genuine geniousness. I took out my journal and wrote everything that happened on this glorious Easter Sunday. But then it hit me. Tomorrow we had school! How was Charlene going to get here before I leave?

The next morning at 7:00 A.M., Charlene stopped by and gave me all the supplies I needed for this plan. The torn shirt with the dirty white shirt under, the ragged jeans with worn out denim, the mis-matching socks, the old sandals, the hair designer and the makeup. This was going to be great! Charlene asked me why I was doing this but I didn't answer all I said was "Thanks for the stuff Charlene, But I gotta get ready. I'll tell you later!" "Okay." she said disappointedly.

I slipped on the odd clothes and the dirty socks. Then I went to the bathroom and made my hair look like it was all frizzy. I used the different purple and red makeup to make me look like I had a black eye, a huge scratch on my leg and made myself look red as if I had been crying. I smiled a huge smile. Philby was going to fall for this like a mouse with a mouse trap with cheese on it. I ate my breakfast and walked to school.

Philby's POV:

I felt so bad for what I did to Willa the other day. It wasn't even April Fools! She'd never like me now! She's probably crying her eyes out or planning on ignoring me for the rest of her life right now! If she's decided to hate me I won't blame her. Her locker is right next to mine so while I was grabbing my laptop, I saw her from the corner of my eye running towards me (or her locker) from the restroom, crying. Oh no. Who did this?

She was torn up! She looked like a group of meanies attacked her! Yes I still use words like meanies, deal with it. She looked up at me. I asked her what happened. She explained that on her way to school a lot of mean kids attacked her and made her lose all her books. I slowly put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder. Was this good? She looked up at me and mouthed something I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" I asked. "April Fools!" she said. The good thing was, she didn't take her head off my shoulder. This was the beginning of something. I just knew it.

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
